moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of Mercenaries
ORDER OF MERCENARIES (New company forming, signatories required) Recruiting anyone with combat experience who seeks exciting work. Travel the world, fighting for pay. Ex-Soldiers and Ex-Guards preferred. Interested parties please contact Jirnsu through the mail service. ----- OOC Information This is a guild intended to work towards addressing eternal issues like *Helping everyone find RP that's decent and as OOC-drama-free as possible (in the style of the 'military' and 'guard' guilds Alliance side) *Arranging RP gatherings that are relatively low-key, not bound into a particular storyline or rife with drama. *Creating an environment to help guild members share roleplaying, gaming and general social skills, so we become popular and reliable gaming and RPing choices for the server. *Offering a good, reliable place to the server to get a pug for an instance run. *Offering a good, reliable place to the server get a pug for questing, especially all those 2/3/5-man quests that are popping up in Northrend and places. The above is quite a vision, I think. The question that springs to mind is 'How do we do that?' The answer is... no clue, hoping you could tell me ;) Jokes aside... I'm hoping to build an environment that shares advice rather than throws criticism, gives OOC drama a swift boot out the door, and backs up guildies who are in the right (and, of course, gives a gentle nudge to guildies who are in the wrong) We are looking for *First and foremost, a mature, friendly approach to everyone. *A strong enthusiasm for roleplaying *Literacy. If u r tipe like this lol (for any reason other than satire), expect a swift boot. I'm not a spelling nazi, but I do believe that if one can't structure a coherent sentence, one shouldn't be roleplaying in a text environment. *Lore-friendly within your creativity. I have no desire to harange the naruto vampire catgirls of the server, but the Order needs people to work within the Lore for the sake of a standard to interact with our 'clients'. *People willing to develop, and take suggestions in the light they're offered in. We don't need top-end raiders, newbies both to roleplay and to the game are welcome... but we do need to get people up to a level that they become a preferred choice as Puggers/rolelpay partners. The guild concept is essentially one of ex-soldiers banding together to offer their skills and get food on the table. As such, obviously the best character concept for fit is one of an ex-soldier or jobbing hero. That's not to say that we can't fit other character ideas in... I'm pretty sure we can shoehorn any idea in one way or another Having said that... please no overtly 'evil' characters. There's a lot of guilds that cater to the concept, and there seems to be a glut at the moment. Neutral grading to Good is the preferred range. Rank There will be a hierarchy, and 'promotion' at the discretion of guild officers based on evidence of reliability. A reputation as not being a twerp is the primary guild focus here :) Increased rank translates OOC to increased guild bank (when we get one) access, more responsibility towards guiding newbies and lowbies, and generally more guild management pressure. I intend that the guild will take pride in a lack of 'officer favouritism' Guild Focus The guild will be RP focused and casual. Event attendance, general online presence and the like will not be enforced in any way. Having said that, if I see a toon that hasn't been on in a month and I don't remember it being an alt of someone, I am quite likely to boot it. Extra Facilities Guild Chat is IC, /s is IC. I will be working on the Guild Bank, website, etc as I can. Current Guild Status We're up and running! Tabard, a bank tab, and some really good roleplayers. TL;DR Version This is a Roleplay-heavy, friendliness-heavy casual guild. If you're jumping to the TLDR section and not reading the rest, then perhaps this isn't the guild for you. Category:Horde Guild